The present inventions relate to fishing lures. More particularly, the present inventions relate to weedless and/or snagless fishing lures.
There are numerous fishing lures available that claim to be weedless or snagless. However, the available fishing lures that claim to be weedless or snagless suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, while many of the available lures claim to have a weedless hook, other parts of the lure, sinker, hook or swivel can become snagged and/or weeded. Such examples include those lures shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,579; 4,884,359; and 4,922,647.
Other available lures that claim to be weedless or snagless have, among other deficiencies, flexible or resilient heads that are prone to snagging and/or shield the hooks with collars or other members that interfere with effective fish hooking. Examples of such lures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,914,851 and 4,744,167.